Administrative Core Services. The Administrative Core provides organizational oversight for the NNC including scheduling, usage access and monitoring, dissemination, and regulatory support. Scheduling includes quarterly meetings of the Steering Committee, annual user meetings, as well as scheduling of scan time on NNC supported instruments and consultation through a web-based calendar system. A separate calendar is available for each resource and, includes quotas and transaction logging. The Administrative Coordinator is responsible for compiling usage data for the Steering Committee and for annual Progress Reports and will be responsible for the financial operations of the NNC, including collecting usage fees for computing. The Director and Administrative Coordinator also remain current on regulatory, administrative, and logistical issues relating to neuroimaging research and provide support and orientation to users on these topics. Standard verbiage for use in IRB applications and consent forms including verbiage on pregnancy testing and incidental findings is available for users, along with assistance in preparing and submitting regulatory documents to the IRB and CAMRIS for approval.